The present invention relates to a method for data transmission over an internal bus included in a workstation, apparatus with an internal bus implementing of the method, and an adapter circuit for this internal bus.
Transmission means enabling a plurality of office computers to communicate with one another are known in the prior art. Depending on the transmission distance, either a local area network (LAN) or the public telecommunications network comprising a wide area network (WAN) is used. Thus far, computers coupled to one another by one of these two means exchange only digital information.
The new digital switched network, also known as digital integrated services network (RNIS), functions by multichannel transmission, which will soon make it possible to integrate a plurality of services of different bandwidths, such as voice, alphanumeric data, or images that have been compressed for transmission.
Workstations in which the voice arrives over one line while alphanumeric data arrive over a specialized data line are already known.